LoveLive Ficollection
by Kyumari
Summary: LOVELIVE one shots! Starting from angst,to horror, to friendship, to mystery! So you could say I will write all the genres! For my character settings, It'll be the one i'm writing now for pair A and pair B will be the next one!(Genre will be the one i'm writing right now) For now, the 'Characters' Part is the one im working on. As i'm doing my OT4, I can't fit in the previous ship
1. The rainy afternoon (KotoUmi)

"Hey Umi!" I shouted at her, with my mind in turmoil. I had always really liked her as a friend... Maybe even more... But I don't know how to confront her.

"Hm, Kotori?" She span round to face me as I stopped her in her route to the archery club. Umi is a superb archer, hitting the bullseye every single shot, which is what impresses me.

"I-I... Um... I" I called but I just couldn't get the words out. I just didn't feel confident to confess to her. It was a bright day, the sun shining like a star; occasionally some zephyrs passing by. The perfect day to tell Umi about my feelings.

"Kotori... You know I'm going to be late..." Umi muttered as she sprinted to her destination, leaving me under the stunning, cherry blossom tree.

"Umi..." I murmured under my breath as I was the only one in the courtyard. I decided to skip my activities and slowly wandered back home.

My house wasn't as big or impressive as one of my junior friend's. Her family owned a mansion in the middle of the street, a holiday mansion by a sandy beach and another up in the mountains.

But all my friends were unique, including me.

I placed my hand on the blazing hot, metallic doorknob. It was surprisingly do hot even though it was spring, that I yelped and jumped back.

"Wah... It's so hot!" I gasped as I pushed open the door quickly to reveal my house.

My room was as messy as usual, soft teddy bears everywhere, fluffy llama's wool spread on the floor. But I didn't care...

I flopped onto my puffy, double bed and let out an ear-deafening yawn.

"Ah! It's only five o'clock but I want to go to sleep already..." I muttered as I slowly drifted off.

(Dream)

The sky was filled with grey clouds that day, thunder growling like lions, ready to catch their prey. Wind howling like a pack of wolves. Trees being blown so hard, they waved. But there in the middle of the street, stood Umi and I, our hair flying in the wind.

'U-Umi... What do you need me for today? In the rain?" I uttered, pronouncing every single word perfectly in the howling wind.

"Kotori... I really like you and can we..." Umi began but the rest was muffled in the wind. I merely just stood there, expressionless.

"I guess you don't like me..." Umi muttered as she turned around, running like the wind.

"Wait! Umi!" I bellowed, but she kept running, running from me.

Suddenly, there was a blur, of grey, red, skin colour and blue in the middle of the busy road ; I looked down, to see a frozen still, girl with blue hair stained with red all over her face.

"UMI!" I screamed, harder than I ever before.

(End of dream)

"-ri! Kotori!" My mother, principal of my school Otonokizaka high, shook me awake. " You skipped dinner and you're about to skip breakfast! Gosh you must be hungry..."

"Mom..." I moaned as she felt my forehead. " My life is ruined..."

"Kotori! You're sweating so much! And I could hear you screaming from the hallway, how was that nightmare? And by the way, Umi-chan called over saying that she wants to meet you on the street at four in the afternoon.

"Ah... Okay... Tell her ill be there... On the street... Wait... WHAT!?" I shouted as I replayed my dream in my head. She wanted me to meet her on... It's the street where she died in my dream! But I figured if I didn't go, she would probably be heartbroken so I thought up a plan.

Quickly and swiftly, I jumped up from my bed, completed daily chores like tidying my room and sweeping the house. After, I sat in my bed, staring out of the window. Round was slapping my window, wind roaring ad flashes of lightning was visible. It was my dream, turning into real life. Electricity was shut down because of the lightning but I could only think of the worst thing happening today. It could turn out to be a death day.

I just have a really ominous feeling.

(4pm)

I ran through the rain, leaving my umbrella, which Eri-chan gave me as I didn't have one on a heavy rain day, in my house, to reach Umi as fast as I could.

"Kotori... I really like you and can we..." Uttered the blue haired figure standing in front of me. The exact same speech like my dream.

"I-I really like you too but... I don't know if we should go out... I mean, there's Honoka to think about, don't you like her?" I tested but apparently, I should of noticed that she acts really awkward when she's around me and because I didn't notice, she thinks I don't genuinely love her so... To sum it up, she doesn't think I really love her. Consequently, Umi decided to run off again.

"This is it..." I thought. " Its death day... for me..." I chased after her, as fast as I ever was. Once we reached the road, as expected, the truck was approaching her. Suddenly, without hesitation, I threw myself into her, flinging her out of the way, leading myself into the crossroad between life and death.

There I lay, bloodstained as an ambulance could be heard. I could feel myself drifting out of my body, slowing becoming unconcious.

(Few hours later)

"Kotori!" Umi cried as tears welled in her eyes. " it's all my fault!"

"Kotori! How did this happen! And now the doctors say you will 99.9% die!" My ginger haired friend, Honoka shouted at me. "Umi! What did you do to my first and best friend!"

"U-Umi... It's not your fault... It's mine... I chose to do this and I should of given a better reply... I honestly... Love you... That's what I wanted to tell you before you went to archery yesterday... I... Love... You... Umi-chan..." I muttered as the life drained from me.

"Yes it is! If I didn't run off then this wouldn't of happened! I'm really sorry! What can I-" Umi apologised till I got annoyed ,because she didn't do anything,

and I silenced her with a kiss.

"It's okay... I knew this was going to happen, I had this in my dream... But I just let you go and enter the world of the dead... U-Umi... Honoka-chan... Goodbye... Promise me... We'll meet in our next life... When I'm reincarnated as a little helpless bird and you're the deep blue sea..." I uttered as I closed my eyes and breathed my last breath.

"Yes... I love you Kotori..." Were the last words I heard from my

best friend... Girlfriend who didn't really get to be mine.

* * *

A/N: how was it? Btw I slightly edited it from my exam paper... And here's my teachers notes on it.

Teacher notes: A powerful and disturbing narration ending in the death of the narrator, having sacrificed herself for the friend. Gosh! Where do you get your ideas from? Are you OK?

Here's my answer: from the most amazing people in and Wattpad with their romance/angst fanfics! (Btw I didn't actually say that to her, I only found out that she wrote that when I was on the plane with the exam writing I smuggled)


	2. Forest of Whispers (NozoEli)

I crept along the forest floor, with the trees cowering over me, frightened to death. Whispering and mutters erupt from the muddy forest floor every step I take. What am I going to do? I am lost in a completely foreign forest with unexpected whispers and screeches. The rumour said it had been corrupted with ghosts and there is a cave which can revive the dead as the living dead. Suddenly, I saw an amazing glass figure in the corner of my. I slowly approached it, imagining what I would encounter there.

"Hello, have you lost your way? This is the garden of lilies in the Forest of whispers," a seductive voice called sweetly to me. I quickly spam round to see a beautiful, mature looking, elegant girl with luminous blonde hair in the darkness of the forest. At first, I jumped a bit as her eloquence struck me and she just appeared out of nowhere.

"Um, yeah... By the way... It's really nice here... Like you..." I replied absentmindedly as I caught her gaze, her crystal azure eyes glimmering in the dark.

"I'm Eli, you?" She whispered innocently as her blonde hair-in a high pony- was drifting in the wind. She put her hand onto her belt and rested her arm in it.

"Uhh... N-Nozomi... Hi E-Elicchi... You're really-" I stammered as she interrupted me.

"Nozomi, are you sad that you can't leave? Well let me help end your misery!"

"Um... Not really..." I muttered really quietly so she didn't hear me. She laughed sadistically as her hand unsheathed something cold and silver and stabbed it in me.

Suddenly, I sat up as fast as the wind, my eyes flew open and I stared outside my window. There was the exact same forest outside. I shivered at the thought but turned it down. It can't be real. It isn't real. To cheer myself up, I decided to pop by the shop for my favourite type of flower. Ice white lilies.

I stared at the mirror as I tied my hair in bunches messily. I didn't really care how neat it was as today wasn't like an important ceremony to attend. I charged down the stairs, grabbed my wallet and some leftovers and ran out of the room.

I skipped cheerfully on the peacefully quiet pavement as I approached the floral shop wearing s contagious smile. Checking if there were any lilies, I perched on the windowsill so I wouldn't look stupid strolling in cheerfully and in the next ten seconds, plodding out miserably. To my amazement, it was apparently lily season and all there was were different colours of lilies. Bright and bold pink petalled oriental lilies, colourless but gorgeous white lilies, yellow native lilies which smiled at you to brighten up your day. I really liked the white ones as my mini idol group was known as Lily White.

Carrying ten stalks of lilies, I jumped out without watching my step. Consequently, I stumbled and slammed to the ground, lilies sprawled everywhere. I grimaced as I saw my arm, slightly cut, until a hand appeared in front of my eyes.

"Do you need any help? I'm only helping you cause I have to... My sister made me promise to help everyone I see who needs help... It's not like I want to help you!" The girl muttered as she looked at the cirrocumulus clouds. She had silky blonde hair tied up in a high pony... The girl reminded me of someone... Just someone... I thought really hard as I stuck my hand out.

Then I really struck me.

The girl who just offered to help me up, was the attractive girl who wanted to exterminate me. She started glaring at me with a cold stare as the wind whipped up and stabbed at my shirt like needles.

"If you don't want help them I'll just leave..." She said impatiently as she was tapping a tune with her foot. I noticed that I dropped my hand as I was admiring her and thinking about my dream. Hesitantly, I raised my hand as she, with great strength, pulled me up in the speed of light.

"T-thanks... You almost pulled my arm out of its socket..." I replied as my voice shook madly. I didn't know if either I was stuck by her real life beauty or that she might kill me but I kept repeating to myself that I can't be true so I decided to attempt to make friends. We looked around the same age anyways and I like her type. It's like my kouhai, Umi. Maybe I could eventually ask her out. This time, without hesitation, I bent down to collect my lilies and gave one to her.

"Um... Thanks? Well as I have nothing else to do, see ya!" She smiled like the sun as she span round. A zephyr picked up as I grabbed her wrist and cherry blossom petals blew softly onto my face.

"Please wait! C-Can w-we... be friends? If thats not too much to ask... I mean... Your really helpful and cute..." I stammered awkwardly. The awkwardest silence began as we just stood staring at each other. Eventually, she smiled and held my hand softly and I could feel myself blush madly. But as I made contact with her hand, I felt an ominous sense of danger and shivered.

"Im Eli, you?" She questioned sweetly. Oh my god... She _is_ the killer in my dream! I quivered but forced myself to reply. Im the one who introduced being friends after all...

"I-I-I'm N-Nozomi... Um... Do you want to meet up somewhere tomorrow? I don't mind where..." I said nervously. Eli span around and began to amble off.

"Sure! I'll meet you at the entrance of the Forest Of Whispers! I'm sure thats very close to your house, isnt it?" She cried cheerfully, leaving me to stand in the cherry blossom rain alone as the sun started descending.

"Is she a stalker or something? How does she know my house is close there?"

* * *

I walked towards the forest, extremely regretting it. The wind howled furiously as the trees and branches swayyed rapidly.

"Hey Nozomi! Wanna explore?" A voice called behind me. Oh no, stalker... I jumped and was tempted to swing my arm to smack the person for self defence but suddenly remembered that the flirty voice belonged to Eli.

"Oh... Hi Elicchi... Um... Are you sure? Aren't there like ghosts or something in there? Well... If you want to then I will..." I muttered. To tell the truth, I really didn't want to enter at all. She smiled like the stars as she dragged me in, trees hanging over us, making the forest complete darkness.

I shuffled along the floor, clinging onto Eli fearfully. Suddenly we made our way in front of a small cave face. "Um... Why are we here?" I blurted as she quickly pulled me in and suddenly, a huge rock fell in front of the hole.

"W-What? E-Elicchi? What are y-you doing?!" I screamed, frighened to death, my teeth chattering like crazy.

"Nothing..." She replied nonchalantly, like nothing happened. "I'm here... TO KILL YOU!' She laughed manically and unsheathed the silver weapon from her belt. Oh god, i never noticed it... She laughed sadistically as she lunged towards me. "Haha! I am Eli, known as Eli the sadistic killer! Sweet dreams you little idiotic bish!" She pressed it against my throat and whipped out another knife and sliced my body up. She started slowly, watching me slowly bleed to death. She got really impatient and drastically increased her speed.

"You are such a... I never should of trusted you..." I uttered -blood dripping out everywhere- with my last breath as she started to lick up my blood hungrily.

I stopped moving. I stopped breathing. Eli was licking away and bit off my finger. Eli stands for elimination (I dunno... it just came up in spellcheck)

"Sweet! Daily murder accomplished by Eli the sadistic cannnibal killer! She laughed gleefully

* * *

A/N: done! I added about 2 sentences to my story cos I just wanna make it more LoveLive than a story for homework... im sorry if eli is OOC and Nozomi is like Eli. In this eli is not afraid of the dark... its cos shes the villian in this! Sorry it took so long to write... even though ive written it up for homework... well... its finally finished! **Next is a HonoUmi!**


	3. Kotori's Birthday! (KotoRin)

"KOTORI-CHAN!" Honoka suddenly screams at me while we were _calmly_ walking through the peaceful corridor. She just had to ruin the silence...  
Umi, who was just about to slap Honoka, didn't talk at all and just stared at the ground. I wonder what's up...  
"Um, yes Honoka-chan... And Honoka-chan, shhhh! There's a meeting in that classroom!" I put my finger to my lips and she glances through the window on the door to see Principal Minami talking to the other teachers. She better learn her lesson...  
"Oh... SORRY GUYS!" She shouts again and ran off to the club room. What... Umi just facepalms and chases after her. Why is everyone ditching me!

* * *

"Hanayo-chan! Let's go play with the alpacas~" I giggled when I saw Hanayo passing by me in break time.  
"I'm sorry Kotori-chan! It's just that... Um... Rin-chan told me to um... Help her study English! I'm really sorry!" Hanayo bowed apologetically until she ran away, in the direction of the club room.  
 _That isn't the direction to your classrooms..._

* * *

 _"_ Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan! (This Kotoris birthday is before they were student counci, so Eli and Nozomi are still there) Do you want me to help out with your student council work?" I opened the door and saw Nozomi and Eli finishing their conversation and packing up.  
"Sorry! We just finished our work! It's okay Kotori, just go relax with Honoka and Umi..." Eli smiled apologetically too. Why can't I do anything...?  
"Elicchi, if she really wants to do something... Then you can ask her to stamp the forms? That's what we're doing tomorrow... But if you want to do them... Elicchi already put them in piles so just use the stamp on the top of the pile... We'll be taking our leave... Sorry Kotori-chan... Me and Elicchi... Um... We are... Going on a date~ now see ya," Nozomi chided as the two walked out and I started stamping their forms.  
(Btw, I'm a hardcore NozoEli shipper so I just had to do that XD)

* * *

 _I hear a beautiful sound... Is that Maki at the piano again?_

I sprinted down the empty corridor to the music room to see Maki _and_ Nico at the piano. Well, Maki is at the piano... It's just that Nico is too. I spied on the two and it turns out that Maki was teaching Nico. How cute~  
"I can hear you, come in,"Maki shouted at the door. How does she know I'm here... How sensitive are her senses! I toppled into the room while Nico started packing up.  
"Um sorry Kotori-chan... Um, I um... Need to go to the bathroom!" Nico excused and sprinted out of the room. What's happening?  
"Oh right um... My mom brought my maths book to reception because um.. I was being lazy and couldn't be bothered to find it... I gotta pick it up, see you later..." Maki bowed and dashed out of the room.  
 _That also isn't the route to the reception..._

* * *

 _(Back to real time)_  
 _There's one person who hasn't ran away from me yet... Well I haven't seen her..._  
 _"_ Um... Kotori-chan! Would you like to do something nya?" Rin came running up to me. _Wow, she's the first to approach me today! I'm so glad not everyone's avoiding me..._  
 _"_ Yeah! Everyone's been avoiding me so I've had a long time of loneliness today... Thanks Rin-chan!" I grin as Rin-chan takes me to the club room. This was where everyone was headed...  
"Um... I was only half part of this... I wanted to do something for you myself... But... You could say I was part of this Nya!" Rin cheers as she opened the door to the club room...  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOTORI-CHAN!" Everyone pulls on the party poppers and the photobomb Kotori face appears. Everyone... Came here to do this? In the middle of the room on the table, there was a huge cheesecake, even bigger than human... Only one person in the room was missing... HONOKA-CHAN!  
As the cheesecake rises I quickly duck under the table just as a cupcake flew where my head was.  
"Aw... Where's Kotori-chan..." I peek my head back up and saw Honoka pouting. That's cute... But...  
"Kotori-Chan!" Honoka shouts in delight and smears cheesecake on my face. Ah, that's so nice... I actually like it... Because it's cheesecake XD.  
I lick off all the cheesecake off my face and wipe it quickly. I scan my eyes around the room to see everyone but one person again. Rin.  
"Rin-chan... Where are you!" I shout and look out of the window. There's Rin at the gates who looked like her mind was in turmoil. "Um, be right back guys, I want to get Rin-chan..." I quickly paced through the school,luckily all the teachers were in a meeting so couldn't get caught by running. Finally I arrived at the gates and Rin closed her eyes.  
"What's up Rin-chan?" I asked softly and Rin-chan suddenly runs up to me, embraces me and (KOTORIN XD) kisses me on the lips for a second. (KotoRin was a mistake but NVM!)  
"That's my present to you nya! Now let's go back!" She laughs and we run back into the club room, holding hands.

* * *

Extra:

Umi, who was spying on the two from the window, collapses, on the floor.  
"UMI-CHAN!" Honoka screams and runs towards Umi, who was a meter away. "ARE YOU OKAY?"  
"She just fainted because... She just did. She always collapses so just leave her..." Maki tried to sound nonchalant but she actually was really worried.  
"Umi-chan... But what happens if she banged her head? Wouldn't that be bad?" Hanayo smiled until she looked out of the window and saw Rin and Kotori holding hands. _Rin-chan! You... Chose Kotori over me..._  
Nozomi, who was shuffling her tarot deck, smiled when she picked up the top card, the lovers. "This is so beautiful, KotoRin... It's better than KotoUmi... Well Umi would probably faint if Kotori kisses her..."  
"Then what about us two?" Eli embraces Nozomi as everyone else crowds around Umi.  
"We are also amazing..." Nozomi laughs.

 _Was this fate? Was I supposed to like Rin? Even if it isn't fate... I'm happy with it..._

* * *

A/N:OMG i just noticed that i submitted coding with the story! sorry! it was such a mess! Thanks Zander-Rx for telling me in the PM! Oh i hate myself for not checking...


	4. Sheeps, Dancing and Fizzy Tea?(2nd y)

"Umi-chan! Can I go to archery club with you today! I hear that Kotori needs to go home and study because apparently her grades for English wasn't good enough!" I shouted cheerfully and chased after Umi who was on her way to the archery club. I know it was almost the archery competition so Umi had to practice extra hard. I've never seen Umi fire an arrow before and Kotori says she's really good. A small zephyr picked up and blew cherry blossoms everywhere, surrounding us in a Sakura rain.

"Um... If you want... Just don't distract me... And if you do, I'll make you do extra english there. Even if Kotoris grades aren't good enough for her, they will always be so much better than you. You should study too, because if you don't, you won't graduate and grow up," Umi lectured and I sighed but grabbed her arm. The sun was shining and there were a few visible grey clouds. The weather forecast said there was 60% chance of rain for the week and its Friday today. It's 60% so it probably won't rain. ^•^ my Hono predictions!

"Awwwww... Umi's such a spoilsport... Anyways... We've still got a year and a bit till we graduate so... I can study when I'm in my third year!" I giggled but Umi stayed cool and focused on her route to the archery club.

"No Honoka, you are going to start studying in this year. I will go to your house tomorrow to watch you study." Umi said sternly and I sulked. I don't want to study on the weekends... I guess that can't be helped...

"Awwww... But Umi, if I study tonight, can we call Kotori and go shopping or something? It's the weekends after all..." I shouted brightly and Umi nodded and I smiled.

"But I'm checking your work tomorrow when I see you." We finally got to the archery club and I ran inside to see what it's like in there. There were 10 targets and a lot of people practicing. There wasn't a ceiling, like a Japanese style garden and there was a shade in front of the shooting area.

"Wow... Now can I see you shoot?" I exclaim and she shakes her head. I tilt y head in confusion.

"You can later, but I need to get changed 's the rules and Japanese archery law." Umi explained as she started stripping in front of me. Um... I think it was quite weird but I couldn't help but stare at her. Wow... No wonder she said she didn't have to run up and down the stairs... Her body shape is already perfect...

"-Noka! Honoka! Can you please! Stop staring!" The bluenette shouted at me and I quickly regain my senses. "I-it's embarrassing!"

"Oh... Right... Sorry..." I quickly mutter and turn around. I still decided to steal a peek at her though.

She eventually finished and we walked over to the shooting area. She picked up her bow, placed an arrow and pulled it back. She let go gracefully like a swan and it hit the centre circle. I clapped furiously and she prepared another arrow.

"Wow... Umi-chan! You're so good!" I screamed but she waved it off. I'm slightly disappointed so I decided to stay quiet for a bit. Even after she shot 10 arrows in the same area, she still thought that she wasn't good compared to everyone else. "Umi! Don't compare yourself to other people! It's not good for you! Compare yourself to yourself!"

"Honoka... I've never heard such wise words from you..." She murmured, the corners of her lips curling into a smile. "Well... I have now... I'll listen to them, thanks... You just built up my confidence!"

After that, she shot every shot on Bulls eye, even an arrow splitting another in half because she got it on the exact same spot. People started walking towards Umi and congratulating her.

"Wow... You're doing better than usual! What got you all fired up?" One of her archery friends asked curiously.

"This girl back there gave me wise words of advice," Umi replied calmly, pointed at me and shot another in the same spot. "All thanks to the girl who started idols in this school. She's also upping the archery."

"Aw... It's nothing..." I giggled and Umi backed away from them target. She said that she's leaving now and I gotta go.

We walked back through the spring blossoms and to our classroom to collect our bags. Umi took literally every book she had for school while I just took what we need to take, like homework...

"Um... Umi-chan... Why do you always take that much books with you? Isn't it heavy!" I exclaimed as she kept pushing the books in her bag, "Do you want any help?"

"Nope... A soldier has gotta be strong you know... And not rely on others!" She said proudly and I nodded slowly, while gaping at her. She wants to be a soldier?! I'd of thought she wanted to be a writer or something!

"Umi-chan... Do you want to be a soldier?" She shook her head and I sighed in relief.

"...What? I want to become a writer or something... You know..." I knew she wanted to write! She always does the lyrics too! I'm sure she'll be amazing! "So what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing... Well... Let's go!" We walked in silence because no one could start up a conversation. She kept her eyes pinned to the starry sky. There wasn't a moon today so the only lights were house, street lights and the stars.

"Um... Umi-chan... I don't know what we can talk about..." I laughed sheepishly and she nodded. We both stared at the sky until we arrived at my house. "Thanks for accompanying me here... I hope I haven't been a bother in archery..."

"No, its fine... And you helped me gain confidence too, I owe you Honoka..." She said as I waved her off.

"Then... Can you do my homework?" I screamed after her and she replied with a firm 'No!' I walked into my house and slipped off my shoes. "Mom, Yukiho! im home!"

We ate dinner quietly and soon after, I walked into my room. I think I was silent the whole time. This isn't like me... What am I thinking about? I decided to get on with my homework quickly.

Man... I gotta do this so I can be with Umi and Kotori tomorrow! But even if I don't and have Umi shouting behind my back is fine too... Umi... Will be really close to me... Wait... WHAT AM I THINKING?

I quickly break out of my stance and return my eyes to the paper. I really wonder how I thought of I spent hours doing my homework, I slump onto my bed, my head aching from all the maths questions I just did and fell asleep like a baby...

"HONOKA! Your friends are here! Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, would you like something to eat while Honoka gets ready?" I heard my mom ask. I bet she's going to get Umi some manjuu. I quickly get dressed into my School Idol Festival jumper and some shorts and get outta my room.

"Onee-chan, man, you even sleep in when your friends come to take you out... Sheesh..." Yukiho complained and I slapped her.

"It's not like that you've never slept in when Eli-chan brought Arisa-chan over!" I shouted and I walked downstairs. "Sorry guys... I stayed up all night doing my homework..." I yawned and Umi sighed.

"Honoka, get some sleep. Did you finish all of your maths?" She questioned and I nodded eagerly. "Okay... I won't have to check... Lets go!" Those two jumped out of their seat and I grabbed a few mochi cakes for breakfast and stuffed it into my gob. We went outside and discussed where to go.

"I wanna go to the zoo! Or an Alpaca-san farm!" Kotori giggled.

"Well, I kind of... Want to go to a lake..." Umi sighed.

"And I want to get lunch and go to an arcade! Or shopping with you guys!" I jumped up and down and they quickly pulled me down and kept me down.

"Okay, lets go to all of them!" Kotori shouted and we all nodded. The zoo had loads of exotic animals, arctic too. Kotori and I tried imitatting the penguins and dragged Umi in too. We saw some alpacas and Kotori started her alpaca love. "Aw... Alpaca-san! You're so furry and cute! Umi-chan, Honoka-chan! Do you think its cute?"

"Um... Sure..." Umi replied nonchalantly and the alpaca growled at her. She freaked out for a second while Kotori calmed it down. "O-Okay... It is cute..."

"I like it! Because Kotori-chan likes it!" I shouted and we moved on, till the end of the zoo. "Lets go to a lake not far from here..."

We got to the clear blue lake. It wasn't polluted at all and you could see the bottom even though it was five meters deep! Thats how clear it was! The lake was reflecting the suns brightness so it really hurt my eyes staring at it.

"Wow... So clear! Lets get a boat guys!" Kotori pointed at the boat renting place and we all ran towards there.

"Hm... These look really good for river, lake boats..." Umi murmured, looking at how they were made. I never knew Umi was interested in this kind of stuff. "I really like that sea colored blue one..."

"Well, Lets get it then! You suggested coming here and we're glad!" I giggled and rented the one Umi liked.

"Um... Thanks Honoka..." We got in the boat and pushed off into the water. We decided to take turns pedalling. Umi starts, then I have a bit, then Kotori. While Umi pedalled really quickly, I gazed at the beautiful, elegant swans swimming in the water, along with the messy ducks, along with some pigeons which decided to have a dip. I looked down and saw masses and masses of rock and I stretched my hand into the lake and flicked water at Umi. "W-What was that for!"

"Nothing... I was bored!" I smirked and Kotori cupped a handful of water and chucked it at me.

"Well, i'm bored too! Umi-chan! Join in!" She laughed and threw the clear liquid at Umi. "C'mon, its fun!"

"I gotta drive guys! I can't play!" Umi shouted and continued driving. Kotori and I nodded and both grabbed some water and synchronised, poured it onto Umi. "You guys... Im soaking wet now..."

Umi suddenly stood up, filled the bucket on the side for emergencies, and splashed us with water and she kept doing it until we were saturated. "Sorry Umi-chan! It was my idea!" Kotori screamed and Umi started only targetting Kotori.

"Umi-chan! I agreed do do it!" I shouted in defence for my friend and I got some more water and threw it at Umi. As another boat passed by, I quickly snatched the bucket, filled it up and splashed Umi back.

We were making so much noise that the people passing by, stopped to stare at us, the lifeguards came towards us and took the buckets away and hauled our boat back on land.

"Now, now... You children... You dont have water fights on boats, what happens if you flood the boat and you all drown? I know you're probably children of fourteen or fifteen so I understand. But safety is important too! I'll let you go now... Go play somewhere else..." The lifeguard lectured and we ran away, out of the park

"Oh god... He thinks we're fourteen or fifteen... Do we look that young?" I complained. I didn't like it when people thought I was the same age as my sister.

"Well, you do... I don't think Kotori and I look fourteen," Umi muttered like she didn't care at all. " I think you look like a little girl when you're with us.

"Hehe... I'm sorry Honoka-chan... But that's the truth... Come on guys! Lets get some lunch now!" Kotori smiled cheerfully and we all agreed. I was as hungry as a pig from all that water splashing. I really needed something to replenish my hunger.

We decided to go to some kind of bakery type place to get some bread and cheesecake. That was literally our lunch. Umi was complaining the whole time we were there saying that we need some protein, vitamins, and others so she refused to eat. We had to take her to a cheap restaurant for her to be satisfied.

"C'mon Umi... Theres nothing wrong with having a jam sandwich..." I pouted and Umi continued to eat politely.

"Yeah... And cheesecakes really filling too!" Kotori sided with me but Umi completely ignored us. Wow... I never knew that she had such a balanced diet...

"Hey, Kotori-chan, would you like some manjuu that I brought with me today? I'm sure Umi wouldn't want any because she'll say its unhealthy!" I giggled and took out some manjuu from my bag and Umi's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Ooh! I love manjuu! And I know Umi doesn't want any. She's too keen on eating her food!" Kotori laughed and I gave her one and stuffed one in my mouth. I think Umi was about to go on rage. And my Hono predictions were right...

"You... You know I love Honoka's manjuu... Yet you offer me any..." Umi murmured darkly and I quickly gave her the whole bag after taking out two more. I was frightened that she was going to kill us.

"H-Honoka-chan... Umi-chan... You're our friend and we were just joking... P-Please don't kill us..." Kotori shivered, clinging onto me as Umi took out a manjuu. Oh no... I just gave her eight manjuus... Whats she going to do!

"Kotori-chan! Its safe! Shes not going to kill us! Shes go- EEK!" I screamed as Umi threw a supersonic manjuu at my face. "N-No its n-not!"

Then, still soaking wet, we played a game of dodge the supersonic manjuu which lasted for five seconds. She kept four for herself and almost killed us with another four. I swear if we do this everywhere, we will be kicked out everywhere.

"Umi-chan! I think you should stop going mental everywhere and kill us... We'll be known as the fourteen year old troublemaker trio!" Kotori screamed and we all decided to leave the restaurant as fast as we could. "Honker-chan, lets go to the arcade! Its yours now!"

"I-I'm not Honkeeeeeer! I'm Honokaaaaaaaaa! Sheesh... I thought you knew me for years Tori-chan..." I shouted at the top of my lungs and everyone stopped to look at me. Well thats a way for accidentally getting attention...

"Mii-chan, your fine with that right?" Kotori smiled and Umi looked down, blushed and nodded. "Good! Lets go to that arcade, Honker and Mii-chan!"

"Toriiiiii-chaaan! I'm not Honker! And second... You're stealing Mii-chan from meeeeee!" I suddenly realised I spoke my mind and it sounded like I really like Umi. "Uh... Not in that way... Hehe"

"Honocar-chan? Y-You like Mii-chan?" Kotori whispered and I my face turned really red. "Well... Um... I do too..." (UMI HAREMMMMM!)

"Um... Guys, are you talking about me?" Umi questioned and we both shook our heads furiously and she looked at us with a questioning look. We quickly started to walk away, dragging Umi behind.

We were trying so hard to hide it that we accidentally walked in the opposite direction to the arcade and Umi tried pulling us back but two is always stronger than one. Or is it? If two were against Umi, I think Umi would win... Just watching her carry a whole school bag which probably weighed two kilograms... I always shudder at the thought of me carrying that much.

"Guys, your going in the wrong direction! Sheesh... I thought you knew the way to the arcade Honoka!" Umi shouted and we quickly span around, synchronised and walked back towards the arcade. "You two are crazy..."

"It's not like that your not crazy! You're the one thats making us crazy!" Kotori and I exclaimed and Umi was shocked on the road. She suddenly burst out laughing and stared at us. "Huh?"

"Hehe... Us... In a relationship, that's just kids talk... Haha... Wait... In a RELATIONSHIP?" Umi screamed and we slowly nodded. I thought Umi would of thought that her, chucking supersonic manjuus made us crazy.

"It's not like that your not crazy! You're the one thats making us crazy!" Kotori and I exclaimed and Umi was shocked on the road. She suddenly burst out laughing and stared at us. "Huh?

"Um... Mii-chan, did you say all of us three?" Kotori whispered meanwhile I looked around to see everyone on the street staring at us. We probably looked like idiot troublesome girls who were confessing to each other.

"Does that mean... We can be a threesome? Is that possible? Well, if Tori-chan is fine with it, I am!" I giggled while we finally arrived at the arcade. "Think about it guys! I'm going to go play a dance game! Ill catch up with you later! You could probably come find me,"

I went off to the dance board game where we have to jump on the arrows on the right timing. I came here a lot after Nico took us here for a competition to see who should be the leader. We decided to not have one therefore It turned out useless... But it was still fun! I can get into the top rankings in these dance games so i always get a massive crowd. I am an idol too.

(Kotori POV for a bit while Honoka plays on the dance games)

"Nee... Umi-chan, what do you want to play? I'm going to play these crane games and get some fluffy toys!" I stretched my arms and yawned cutely before running up to a crane machine, stuffed some money in it and started playing.

I quickly stole a look a Umi to see her walking towards the love compatibility tester. I just hooked onto the Neck of the alpaca. As it came through, I really wanted to tease Umi about it so grabbed it and ran towards Umi.

"Umi-chan! Are you going to do the love compatibility tester thing? Hehe... I never knew Umi-chan did these kind of things..."

"Wha- N-No! I j-just want to see how I get along w-with... Um... Alpacas!" Umi blushed madly and quickly walked into the mini room type cubicle thing.

"Awwww does Umi-chan like alpaca-San too! Hehe, I'll get three of these alpaca toys! We can all have matching ones!" I giggled and sprinted back to the crane game. After I got two more, I went back to the spot where we separated from Honoka and Umi was standing there too.

"Here! I got a brown one for you! I remember that you get along well with the brown at school!" I grinned and Umi didn't look very happy but she attempted to.

"Um... Uh... Thanks Kotori-chan... Well... Should we check out what Honoka's doing?" Umi knew my answer and started dragging me towards the dance mat game area.

There on one of the machines, there's a ginger haired girl who just got a perfect score on a song and she's got a million fans crowding around her.

"Sheesh... She's famous..." Umi muttered and I agreed.

"Yeah, I guess so..." The girl started bounding towards us eagerly like a dog who had just found her owner.

"Tori-chan! Mii-chan! I just got perfect score on Senkou resolution! I've finally done ALL the songs in the machine!" Honoka grinned widely and we both smiled. A mob of people were behind her, holding a piece of paper and a pen, wanting an autograph.

"Hehe.. Congrats Honker-chan! Here! A toy alpaca!" I passed her one of my alpacas and she accepted it grinning like a smiling monster.

"Yes... I'm not as good as dancing as you Honoka..." Umi said but Honoka pouted and told her she was amazing.

"Mii-chan! All of us are really good! No one's worse than anyone! Everyone's the same!"

We decided to quickly leave the arcade before we got crowded and talked once we were outside.

"Well... Eli-senpai's really good... Nevermind..." Umi murmured and I smiled her. I don't know why I fell in love with her. Maybe because she's so elegant? Her archery? Her singing and dancing? It could well be all of them... Umi-chan...

"Kotori! You almost walked into a lamp post! Dreaming is for night, walking is what your supposed to do right now!" Umi shouted at me and I look in front of me to see a huge street light. Or maybe her trying to be caring but it sounds scary made me love her?

"Ah... Oh, sorry, I didn't notice I started to day dream..." I laughed sheepishly and we arrived at Honoka's.

"Hey guys... Why don't we have a sleepover! Oh and Mii-chan, Tori-chan, what do you think about all of us dating?" Honoka spread her arms out and hugged her house -which was a Japanese sweets shop- for no reason.

"I'm perfectly fine with the dating... We are all best friends anyways... It's alright to have a sleepover once in a while too," I winked at Honoka and she averted her gaze to Umi, giving her the gesture of 'what about you?'.

"Uh... Well, if both of you want to... Ill do it!" Umi said proudly and we all embraced each other tightly. "Aah... Your going to crush me! Aaaah... I-I c-can't b-breathe..."

We all immediately let go and told Honoka that Umi and I were going to get our clothes and be right back. Honoka decided to sleep and eat for a bit while we get stuff.

Huehuehue... Sleepover with Honker-chan and Mii-chan, I've missed their warmth for ages... I wonder what we are going to do tonight... Oh god, I think my moms going to make me bring some english work if we're having a sleepover...

(Le magical teleportation to Kotori's house)

"Okaasan! I'm going to have a sleepover with Honoka-chan today! Do you approve? Do you? And I can bring some work too if I have to! Umi-chan will be there too!"

"Sure Kotori, have fun!" I heard the voice call back. By the time she finished her sentence, I was already out of the house and sprinting back to Honoka-chan's house.

(Magical teleportation again)

"Kotori. You're here!" Umi waved at me and I felt my jaw drop. I swear I spent 5 minutes coming from Honoka's house to my house and back… And Umi-chan's already here! Her house is further away from mine too!

"So Umi-chan knows teleportation now huehue! Well I hope Honoka-chan hasn't forgotten about us!" I smiled while banging loudly on the door excitedly. Umi obviously scolded me from that.

"Kotori-chan! Fumi-chwaaan!" Honoka answered the door and gave us a huge bear hug. "I missed you two y'know…"

"Eheh… We were away for 5 minutes Honk Honk-chan…"

"Ehh? It felt like hours to me!"

"That's because you fell asleep you moron," Umi muttered while hitting Honoka's head with a roll of newspaper. "Pardon the intrusion"

I quickly and cheerfully say that too while Honoka charges into the kitchen and grabs a tray of Manjuu.

"Fuuuumi-chwaaan! Would you like some?" Honoka giggled and handed me the tray then turned back towards the kitchen. " I'll get the tea right now! You two just get into my room and relax!"

It seemed that Umi knew the place extremely well. Well I knew it very well too but Umi was… Reading the newspaper while walking to Honoka's room. They must go to each others house a lot…

"Uhm… Umi-chan… Whats the news today?"

"Nico died."

"WHAT."

"Yes I know, her family got caught in the collapsed building. Everyone knew her house was unstable but she wouldn't move house…"

"B-But how do you know she was in her flat at the time?"

"It was at 1am in the morning Kotori…"

I leaned over amd rested my head on Umi's shoulders trying to see if it actually happened and it did but suddenly.

Text Message from No.1 Aidoru of the universe Nico-Nii: Hey guys! Whatcha doing?

"Umi-chan… Nico's alive…"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you this is a Mirai Newspaper. It automatically updates everyday and it shows me what will happen the next day."

When was there ever something like this…? I was lost in thought while Honoka barges into the room.

"Hey, have you checked the news? Well Umi-chan's newspaper."

Honoka quickly scanned her eyes over the picture of the collapsed building and the title and gasps. "That's Nico's home!"

I decided to quickly text her and tell her to move house RIGHT NOW or go to a hotel for the night.

Kotori: Nico-chan! This is very serious

Take your family to a hotel tonight. Anywhere away from your home right now. Or move house… But whatever happens, don't sleep in your apartment tonight!

"Well… Let's cheer up the mood right now! Umi-chan… Heres your tea!" Honoka winked as she poured a cup of tea and handed it to Umi.

"Thanks Hono- PPFFT WHAAAAT!?" Umi took a sip and spat it all out -back into her cup luckily-. "HONOKA. WHAT IS THIS."

"Honoka-chan! Congratulations on experiencing the wrath of Umi-chan again!" I bursted out laughing while I sipped Umi's tea. Yup. It's sparkling tea. Also known as carbonated tea.

Umi started picking up the manjuu and chucking it at Honoka again, just like what we were like at the restaurant. Hehe… I'm not in this…

(Le magical time skip, I'm too lazy)

"Well honestly guys, today was fun wasn't it!"

"Yeah, especially because I got to throw manjuu at you two. That was the best"

"Well I think watching Honoka experiencing the wrath of Umi-chan was funnier than… Both of us?" I giggled awkwardly and slid into Honoka-chan's bed. Yes, the three of us were going to sleep together.

"Well… I guess the entire day was fun!" Honoka jumped into her bed while I quickly checked my phone. There was an old text message from Nico.

No.1 Aidoru of the universe Nico-Nii: Well I'm guessing something will happen… Ok I'll trust you.

I'm out of my house getting a room at a hotel!

Maki: Y'know you could just come to my house ._.

No.1 Aidoru of the universe Nico-Nii: It's fine Maki-chan!

Maki: Ok then fine. Reject my offer

No.1 Aidoru of the universe Nico-Nii: I've already bought it, anyways. I don't wanna trouble your family

Maki: Ok whatever. Bye

"Haha… So I guess she won't die?" I murmured while closing my eyes and drifting off, Umi-chan just climbing into the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally donee! Next up (i've already started it) Is KotoEli! I'll be accepting requests now. No repeats of previous pairings i've already done right now**


	5. Phantom police KotoEli (Part 1)

"Kotori! There's a criminal in the Royal library! People have reported that shes been hacking and we need to stop her!" My secretary shouts at me and I nod slowly, understanding. I am head police, taken the job from the retired Umi who was literally the same age as me and I really liked her. In both ways.

"Okay... I'll go to the crime scene alone... You call up some reinforcements to follow me after 5 minutes, Ill be fine..." I say as I sprint out of the office and casually walk towards the library. To be honest, im a terrible police, let alone the head of the London Police Force. I dont care about anything to do with my work as I was nominated, but i was the one who dreamed to solve mysteries... I guess I really need to start working or I'll soon be fired, so I picked up my pace slightly.

The Spring, near summer, moon was shining and the Big Ben and the London Eye was all lit up as beautiful and eye-catching as fireworks. No wonder they were famous landmarks. The river Thames was reflecting all the shining street lights which made it look like a enormous beautiful painting on the water surface. I usually don't have night duties so I don't see these things and instead, I just go home and sleep or go on Google, sometimes YouTube, and search up stuffed toy shops, or London Zoos website. I very occasionally go there with my friend, Honoka and look like idiots imitating the animals. Well, I guess I am an idiot...

Finally I've arrived at the Royal Library but it's very quiet. Well... It was 11 in the night so I guess noones here. I break in, using my free-to-go-everywhere police card, and hitch onto the elevator to floor 24 ,because thats where all the computers and files are, and I sprint in to see no one but this blonde haired figure who's sexually harassing a girl who's very familiar to me. She had long blue hair and Amber eyes which were wide open. The blonde suddenly spins her head towards me and I gasp. Even if she's sexually harassing Umi, my crush, this girl is actually really pretty...

 _Ah, I never knew someone could be this pretty... Ah... I wonder what's shes like... Wait... I know what she's like... She's a hacker, theif and a sexual harasser... I gotta stop her!_

I quickly come back to my senses and I see that Umi actually wasn't there and it was just a computer. The girl sprang at me and pushed me down onto the floor. Her hair, which was tied up in a perfect high ponytail, was hanging over my face and I got to see her facial features properly. It was also perfect like her hair. Why is a police falling for a thief?

"Haha! Beware of Super Theif Elichika! Well, that's just my catchphrase, I could add Sexual harasser in there..." The girl laughs sadistically and starts touching me. Okay, maybe me imagining that the computer was Umi was the future for me. Actually I didnt mind her touching me. I'm really weird... "Hm? Why aren't you writhing? Hm..." She held my wrist and put it on her breast and I suddenly heard footsteps. Oh God... I think the police are coming...

"Um... I really can't be seen like this! I'm so sorry sexy thief!" I scream and try to push her off but she pinned me down firmly. It just looks like I'm touching her too. Suddenly when all the police bursts into the room, this Elichika girl kisses me to make it look like I've betrayed the police. She kept licking my teeth and I keep it shut tight. She tickled me next to my core and I gasp and accidentally open the gate and she stuck her tongue in. I was thinking maybe we should of stopped... Well I kind of have by falling for her...

* * *

"Our head police... IS A TRAITOR! ARREST BOTH OF THEM!" My secretary screams and the blonde haired girl picked me up and grabbed two stacks of 12 balloons in the corner of the room. She hooked one stack of it onto my belt and the other to hers and pushed me out of the window. And a second later she jumped too. We were floating in the starry sky and she clasped my hand. I wonder how her top hat didn't fall off.

"Why did you save me? I thought you would of left me and jumped out yourself..." I asked and she smiled.

"It's cause my co-thief Umi told me to keep you safe if your the one who was supposed to arrest me. Oh and I liked you." The second reason was obviously the real reason. I wonder what we are going to do at court.

"Well... As they think I'm a traitor ... We've gotta work together at court... Hm..." And suddenly an idea shot into my head. "I got an idea, I'll just say that you were actually my long lost wife and I saw you, but you wre actually on the Internet reading some fanfiction and you weren't actually hacking, it's just you were also helping out on the wikia and it looked like coding but people thought you were hacking..."

"Then what if they ask why I kissed you?" Elichika said as we landed and we climbed up a tree in a park.

"Uh... I'll just say that I really missed you as I really wanted to feel your lips again... Ugh, this sounds so wrong!" I threw my arms up in the air in frustration and she held my arm and inched closer to me and gave me a flirty wink.

"Well... Do you like me back? Be honest or I won't go with your plan and we will both rot in the prison to death."

"Uh... Um... Yeah... That's why I was beauty-shocked and stood there..." I admitted and she moved even closer to me. Well, want to go to court? We'll get our time later, let's just get this out of the way... By the way, what's your name?" She asked and I just remembered, we haven't given each other names yet.

"oh... Um, I'm Kotori... You?" I ask even though I know it's something like Eli, or Elichika.

"I'm super phantom thief Elichika! I thought I told you! Fine, I'm actually just Eli."

"My guess was right... Okay, wanna go now?" I ask and she unhesitantly pulls me off the tree, without the balloons. She falls on her feet but I fall on my butt and I rub it in agony. "Owwww! You could of helped me!" And Eli chuckled softly, her azure eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

"Whatever... Anyways, why did we suggest going to court ourselves? Aren't we supposed to get caught?" Eli said and I told her that if we get caught, then we will be more guilty than just going there ourselves. "Oh... Okay..."

"Eli-chan, a question. Is Umi-chan a thief? Because she used to work for the police..."

"Well, she retired from the police and joined the thieves for no reason... I don't know..." Eli replied calmly. She's got this cool feeling to her, like Umi and I quite like it.

We actually got to the court by 1 in the morning and wondered if there were any judges in there. Surprisingly, at this time, there was a full court. I knocked and walk in.

"Excuse me, I'm, I mean, we're here to claim our innocence. The police think she is a thief and I'm a traitor but we are not." I shouted in a loud voice and a familiar jury nodded. When was Honoka a jury?

"Well, what are your reasons? And we heard that she is a hacker and you started doing things with her, luckily you weren't... Nude... Or you would be guilty and no innocence. It is illegal to do things like that in the Library." Honoka said awkwardly and I looked at Eli and she nodded. I proceeded with the plan. Anyways, when did Honoka get so formal?

"I heard that there was a hacker in the Library at night so I went to investigate. It turned out that this girl, was my long lost wife and she kissed me because I hadn't seen her for ages because she had to go to study design. She also wasn't hacking and she was on the Internet reading fan fiction, while going on the Love Live Wikia to help edit things. When she was editing, it looked like hacking but she was just changing the Ayase Eri page." I explained and everyone looked down and had a thought.

"Nee, Tsubasa-chan... Do you trust her?" Honoka said who was smiling.

For some reason the court was silent while waiting for Tsubasa's response. All that could be heard was tapping away and at last, the familiar face perks up. "Oh right... Sorry... I just needed one minute to finish off my song..." Tsubasa's face turns red from embarrassment but she still smiles. "And Um... What was it Honoka?"

"Tsubasa! How many times did I tell you not to play SIF in court!" Honoka rants and I swear I will sit down and sleep. I'm really tired and I can't be bothered to do anything except claim our innocence.

"I'm sorry! It was just that I have a LP alarm which tells me when my LP is full... And I had to use it to get the Honoka card!" Tsubasa pouts as all the other judges stare at her. What kind of disorganized court is this?

"Ugh whatever Tsubasa... Well do you think these two are innocent?" Honoka repeats and Tsubasa nods intently. "Okay... What about Anju and Erena-chan?" She turns her head to where the other two where and face palms, "crap, they just had to right now..."

Honoka turned to the curtain behind her and saw orange hair and blue hair all mixed up. There were also mmph and aaahhs at the back and everyone diverted their attention back to Honoka.

"Sorry... They just had to right now... ANJU AND ERENA-CHAN! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO NOT DO THAT AT COURT? Even though ya'll from the popular idol group A-RISE, doesn't mean you can break the laws at court!" Honoka screams. "Well... Let's carry on..." Even though she waits for two minutes...

"Sorry! We just had the urge to do it! We couldn't help it!" Anju and Erena runs out, fully clothed, and bows.

"Well... Well... LETS JUST START ALL THAT AGAIN! Tsubasa, do you think they're innocent?"

"Oh... What? Oh... Yeah! I really like Kotori too! I completely trust her! She's been my friend and my girlfriends friend so I'm sure she's telling the truth!" Tsubasa shouts brightly and Anju agreed.

"Well... Does everyone agree?" Erena announced and everyone in court nodded. "That means.. You are deemed innocent, you two... But I've got to see you two together or I will think you made this up."

We stared at each other, thinking that we would actually have to be a couple. And burst out laughing at the same time.

"Okay! And do we have to have a reunion wedding?" I laugh and she said yes seriously. I stop laughing and so does Eli. "Um... What do we have to do at the wedding?"

"What happens at normal weddings," She replied coldly. _Sheesh... That's cold... I really have to kiss Eli again? Well... I'm fine with that..._

"Um... When do we have it?" Eli asked and they said, in 3 days. "Okay, we will go to a hotel and prepare tonight."

 _Wow... So sincere... So proud... She is really an idol to me. More than those three... And her body could be one too..._

"Kotori, let's go," she said and dragged me out of the court. "Well done for the speech. You saved us."

"Um... And well done for being so silent... And being so cool, and fierce... And so cold at the end..." I laugh sheepishly but I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad.

"Whatever... Cmon, the closest hotel here is a 4 star hotel... I'll go get a room there. It's 3 am... We can wake up for lunch." We walked past the Thames, the London eye, and the Big Ben again. I guess the road was silent because only people on night shifts were here... Or a thief and police who had just been to a court. I actually wonder how the court was open.

"Eli-chan, why are you being so nice to me? I was supposed to arrest you..." I smirk and she looked away.

"It's because your my next target!" She looks at me and gave me a flirty wink.

Oh, could she be a prostitute? I'm her next target... Hm, that could so be it.

"Say, Eli-chan, are you only a thief?"

"Yup, that's why my nickname is Phantom Thief Elichika!" She shouted and I quickly shut her up, we're on a public road and _anyone_ could of heard that.

"Eli-chan! Don't forgot your a thief!" I scowled. I don't want both of us to be sent to prison! I made up a story for a reason.

"Huh? I didn't... Anyways here's a cheap hotel..." She said as we went in together. I don't think it was cheap! It had a huge chandelier with huge crystal balls hanging from it, the seats were all leather sofas and everything was expensive.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS CHEAP!" I screamed while she strolled towards an auto-room machine. Now this is first class machinery. I've never seen something which deals out rooms for guests!

"Hm? Yesh it is... Well for me at least... It also gives you 100 percent privacy!" She smiled as she got one room for both of us.

Could it be... A LOVE HOTEL? Sheesh, Eli doesn't even know! I won't tell her and hopefully she doesn't notice...

The room card popped out from the machine and we went straight up. It was a single double bed... My predictions were right... It's a love hotel.

"Eli-chan, was there only this kind of room? A single king-sized bed?" I shout as I see one huge bed. There's butter and oil on the side. This is definitely a love hotel. I keep telling myself that she's not going to do anything to me because she's too daft... I give up and ask her. "Eli-chan, do you know what kind of hotel this is?"

"Un! It's a four star hotel!" She giggles as she jumps onto the bed. "Ok let's have a bath and let's go to sleep."

Phew... She doesn't know... I'll keep asking her questions, I want to know more about her... Not in that way... "Have you ever been to these kinds of hotels before? And how do you plan... To have a bath?"

"My friend once brought me here... And it was fun, let's get in the bath together... That's how I did it before here," she replied proudly. There's nothing to be proud of coming to a love hotel... I sigh

"Did your friend do anything weird with you?" I ask as we strip.

"Nope, nothing at all..." Eli-chan murmured and splashed into the bath. It was the kinds which were dug into the ground like a mini swimming pool with... Water lilies in it? It also was shaped like a spring bath in the mountains... This is also amazing, how do they afford this much for a hotel? ... I forgot, it's a love hotel. There were also weird stuff by the side that even I didn't know what it was... But there was the oily soap again...

I got in the bath too and we just knelt on the baths floor and stared at each other. Oh... I forgot we only met today as police and thief... Now we're in a... Love hotel together in a bath... This is so wrong. We blushed when we suddenly realized that we were in a bath nude together.

"Eli... Why did you bring us here..." I ask and shiver even though the bath was boiling hot.

"I don't know, I'm tired... Let's get out in a minute..." She said and starts to wash herself properly. I decide to do the same.

"Um, what do we wear? I wasn't prepared to be in a hotel..." I ask when I was about to jump out of the bath naked.

"Just wear your undergarments, it's fine..."

I quickly get out while the thief girl looks away. I never knew a thief could be like this with police.

It was 4am when we both got into bed so we slept straight away.

"Kotori, whatcha thinking of?"

"Nothing really... What are you?" I look at her and I suddenly noticed... That her breast size was HUGE! I'm honestly jealous…

"well I'm thinking... Why are you masturbating?"Eli-chan points at me and I quickly look down to see my fingers in myself. Oh crap... I didn't even notice...

"WHAT? Um that was an accident! I didn't do that, you saw nothing!"

"Alright… Alright… Well do you want to do something?" She says seductively, giving me a suggestive look.

I felt her hands wrap round my leg… (Im not doing le lemon cause I want to keep this a rating T. If you want lemon, use your dirty imagination XD)

"E-Eli!"

"Okay Okay, lets just sleep…"

"Kotori…" Eli blew softly into my ear, "Wakey wakey, rise and shine… It's 12"

Ah! I quickly jumped up to see Eli already in her beautiful costume, which really looked like a cosplay (OMG I have the cosplay XD), and I quickly look at myself. Aaaah! I need to get my clothes on!

"Hey Eli, did you remember what happened last night?"

"Hm? What happened? We had a bath together and then slept together?"

So it was a dream… Alright… So I guess I'm just the pervert of the century now… Yes yes, I imagine indecent things with the awesomest thief of the century. Okay okay my perverted mind, okay…

"So Kotori, do you want to go wedding dress shopping today?"

Ah yay! Rushing into the bathroom after giving Eli a brightly cheerful smile, I grab my messily neat uniform pulling it on, pocketing the accessories because they took too much time and effort.

"YES YES YES ELI YES! I'll be done in a second…" I fiddle with my ash brown hair and try to neaten it and burst out into the bedroom to see Eli…

With her top hanging on the coat pegs… Fixing her what?! B-bra…

WHAT?!

"E-Eli?!"

M-My face is burning like I was struck by hellfire… B-but why? I s-slept with her last night and I didn't need a blood transfusion… I felt… a new desire growing in me… My heart is a drum. Beating and beating and speeding up every second. I stare at her, blushing but lusting for her. Is this… Love? Or is it just that I'm turning completely perverted? Either way, I cannot resist the temptation of…

"Kotori! Uh… I'm just- mmph!"

Yes. I kissed her. I did it. I felt a new feeling flowing through me and it felt. Amazing.

Before I knew it, the tip of her tongue began to lick at my bottom lip, asking for an entrance into the secret, private mouth of mine. Our tongues soon were battling for dominance and it… Got all the more passionate…

"There's," She gasps for air but refusing to pull away, "no way… I'll let you… Get on top!"

 _Haha, I'll show you the power of my new found lust to you 3 (Okay, nevermind about the T rating… Sheesh, people just want M's these days…)_

I trailed my hand up and down her silky back… Then slowly and unknowingly unclipping her bra.

"Kotori…" (DAREKA TASUKETE! I CAN'T WRITE FUDGING LEMONS)

Pushing Eli, onto the bed, I quietly fondled with her breasts, occasionally twisting her her hard nipples. Every now and then, even the cool and strong Elichika lets out a sexy moan.

"Your nipples are so hard y'know… What have you been doing you indecent girl?" I breathed into her ear which made her stiffen up and slightly shiver. "Well I already know what you've been doing so you don't need to tell me. My cute and clever E Li Chi Ka."

"Who's more indecent… Me or you?" She moans while I slide my hand down her body and start… "Kotori, I told you… That I will not allow you to be on top! So clearly I'm more dirty than you, you innocent being."

Her lips bash into mine immediately after she finishs her sentence and the thing called 'french kissing' happens again. She starts unzipping my dress and shamefully ripped it off my body.

"Guess you don't want that getting dirty or what will your fellow police say?"

I don't have any pants, shorts or something like her so the only pieces of cloth that is covering me is obviously my undergarments. Oops, spoke too soon.

Eli roughly thrust her hand into my… (nope. Not yet... I'll write this one day XD)

* * *

"Kotori... I never imagined you would initialize it... But well done for doing so," Eli smiled at me, cuddling up to me gently.

"Ti amo Elichika... Marry me already..." I mumbled, slowly drifting off after the... special event.

"ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu Kotori. We will get married in 2 days... It's almost like an arranged marriage to be honest... We're forced into this..."

"No matter if we're forced or not, i'll always love you. Always! Zutto issho da yo!"

"Hehe... You're so cute Kotori..." She storkes my hair, quietly whispering in my ear.

Eli... So comforatable... "I love how your hand strokes my hair..." (Sorry NozoEli lovers .)

"Hm? Was that selfishness I hear? Well if you like it..."

* * *

Still half asleep, I groggily open my eyes and squint at the mini grandfather clock in the corner of the room, making out that it is 6 in the evening... We've literally done _nothing_ today! I want to do something useful unlike... That.

"Eliiii..." I moan with a slutry, half asleep tone, "Eli..."

Then on, I decided to pull her soft pale cheeks, not holdiing back. I don't have the feeling to ^^ "Eli..."

"Mmh... Ten more minutes..."

Wow, when was she such a child? Heehee, it's super kawaii! "Eli, its already six."

"Naaanii...?" Eli rubs her eyes gently like a young fox opening her eyes for the first time and blinks, "Ehhh? ... Damn it."

"Well this was a _great_ day."

"Useless much, Kotori. We could've _at least_ dumped all our clothes in the washing machine if we weren't going out anywhere today."

Wash clothes... Dammit, thats a really good point! I can't wear these disgusting things everywhere... Well they're probably stinking of Eli and I after the session of... It.

"I-I'm sure the hotel will have some sort of pyjamas... We could wash it at night? I jump out of Eli's arms and frantically look around. But all the clothing I can find are spare underwear, why... "Ahah... Not really... Well why don't we go for a night shopping run? We can get clothes, food, entertainment... Anything that we need really!" I pull on my horrible, just urrgh clothes and hover by the door, waiting for Eli to read my mind.

"...? Why are you jumping around like a demented grasshopper by the door?'

Rude much... "You don't call your 'wife' a demented grasshopper..."

"Eli... Just get your dress on and lets go," I sigh and try to wait patiently. I really hope this is due to her sleepiness and not that shes actually this dense as hell.

* * *

"Nee Nee, Eli! Can we get this cheesecake?" Pulling her cape, the one I told her to not bring but she likes it so much she put it on anyways, I drag her around the bakery but it seems that her eyes are only glued on one thing.

"Chocolate..."

Her eyes, are literally stars, sparkling brightly as she gazes deeply into the huge chocolate cake in the cheesecake area. "Me... Chocolate..."

"You sound like an idiot... Stop it Eli. What happened to my cold and awesome Elichika?" I pout while ordering for the cheesecake, with a ten centimeter thick coat of chocolate and more as a filling.

"She gets a little entranced when she sees chocolate, dayo ne? Eli's a regul- WOAH! Hey Kotori-chan!"

A familiar face cheerfully runs up to me and smiles gleefully, just like the old years. She had colorful hair matching her personality. Bright colors, bright personality.

"E-Eeh? Honoka-chan?! Didn't you work for the court?" I sloppily give her a friends reunion hug while Eli is gaping at the huge chocolate cake I bought for her and I, "So you work in a bakery too? You never told me!" Not surprising that she works in a food related place. She as a child ate break whenever she could and there was nothing you could do to stop her!

"Of course I work here! The court is only when Tsubasa needs me... I'll give you the cake for free! It's nice to see you and Eli being together again after so many years!"

"Many years?" Have I known her before?

* * *

A/N: OMFG. IM FINALLY DONE! I guess this one's going to have a sequel XD Ok. Sorry for not updating it . Please forgive me! I never get things done! I wrote it all out but I never actually typed it... GOMENASAI! **Edit: The next fic will be KotoPana im guessing because it's what everyone is voting for on this poll of mine on Anime Amino. Look forward to a PANA Ship! ^^**

* * *

 **Forgot to add ^^'**

 **Ti amo= I love you (in Italian) (Sorry I dont know what language suits Kotori...)**

 **ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu= I love you too (in Russian)**

* * *

MakiUmi is next (I used a random name picker so yeah... SORRY PANA FANS, ILL DO A MAKIPANA AFTER (Due to name picker sadly, i ship UmiPana and NozoPana and Elipana more tbh) You can request for a ship that hasn't been done yet and I will happily do it (THE NICOMAKI SHALL COME SOON. WELL AFTER SOMETHING OMG MANNNNNNNN) So ^*^


	6. Hanayo's Birthday! (KotoPana)

A/N: Sorry, im so lazy. I posted this so late XD Im a lazy butt XD but enjoy a load of KotoPana speech! This is a VN so I was hardly even bothered in making it into a fanfic. Right, Ima stop talking here lol

* * *

Today was one of the most special days to me in the year, I was lucky that all of U's was extremely nice and helpful. I could never ask for more. But here I am, at Kotori-chan's house. She invited me, how could I reject her offer? She's one of my best friends after all...

(This is completely copy and paste from my visual novel so don't be shocked if its mostly just speech)

"Nee Nee, Kayo-chan! How was the food party with everyone at Maki-chan's house? Did you enjoy it!? Sorry, I couldn't go because I... I had to do something important! That's why I invited you here today..."

"The food party!? Suugooi! There's no other word to describe it! Sugoi!" I replied, entering food and idol lecture mode, " The Idol fanbook Nico-chan read with me at break was fun as well! This is the best day of my life!"

Today at Maki-chan's house at the end of the day, Rin also dressed up as a huge rice ball, asking me to eat her. It was so fun and cute and of course, I would _never_ eat my childhood best friend!

"Nee, Kayo-chan…" Kotori smiled sweetly at me, "Well… Have you wondered what I'm going to get you yet?"

"Uhm… Not really… Ehh?! I don't need anything else today! Really!" (Alright, I'm super lazy so i'll just start pasting with no extra information lol)

"Kayo-chan! Be right back!"

"Eeeh?!"

Ever since I joined U's, Kotori's always been trying to get close to me. By talking about cute and fluffy things of course! She's… Really cute herself I guess… She helps me out whenever I'm stuck on homework when Maki-chan isn't here even though her grades aren't that perfect too! She's like an onee-chan to me. I love Kotori-chan… E-Eehh?! As a friend! O-Of course… There's no way…

"Hanayo-chan! Happy Birthday!" Kotori comes back, carrying something, "My cooking probably isn't as good as yours because I rarely cook rice but… I really hope you like it!"

"It can't be!"

"Nee nee, do you like it? I spent a long time on it for you!"

Kotori handed me a small rice bento. Sitting in it, was a super cute alpaca made out of rice and a few sides to go with it. It was probably the cutest thing I had ever seen. We both really like fluffy things so she thought of making our favourite fluffy alpacas out of fluffy rice! I love you so much Kotori-chan!

"Open wide!" She laughed while feeding me the leg of the alpaca. It's sad to see such a creation go but I guess it's rice!

"D-Delicious! A-Arigato Kotori-chan!"

"Kayo-chan! I need to tell you something..." She fidgeted a bit until she put the bento box down and leaped onto me giving me a huge bear, or should I say bird, hug!

"I-I… I love you!"

"I-I… I love you too Kotori-chan! I love you so much that I would do anything for you!"

"Hey Hanayo-chan, do you want to stay over tonight? I'm sure I can find something for you, our sizes are pretty similar..."

"! I'd love to!"

We both quickly got changed into fluffy pajamas! We were used to getting changed in the same room due to practice so it wasn't really awkward.

"This… I'm sure! It's the best day ever!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry Y'all, Im a lazy ass so I'm really not bothered to type extra stuff lol. So this is SOOOO Short and its speech heavy. Gomenasai! I'll do something properly for Umi or she'll kill me for lacking diligence lol XD You can always find my visual novel version if you look up

Happy Birthday Kayochan! Visual. Nawatobi by Maki

Edit: To be honest, I want my next one-shot to be some hardcore *cough* Foursome stuff lol. ^^' Nico fans, give me some time lol.


	7. Night of Lust & Desire (NozoEliUmiMaki)1

A/N: All right. Warning right here. I'm going to try and write some Lemon lol. Sorry, i just had this feeling of writing my OT4 doing some stuff. So yeah, just to repeat: **If you do not like Yuri lemon, 4 people doing stuff or lemon in general, leave this page now and never return. (Someone please tell me am I the only one writing a Foursome lemon lol) (The entire A/N excluding this parenthesis is 69 words long *sniggers*) (I bet that this will be speech heavy ;-; forgive me)**

* * *

"Hey Elicchi, Maki-chan and Umi-chan! You three free tonight? Wanna come over?" Nozomi says cheerfully, somehow dragging all three of us towards her house.

Being in a foursome was very new for me, I never even imagined to be in a relationship with girls, let alone these three. Of course, I can stand them without ranting like I do to Nico-chan and probably everyone else... Mou~ I was forced into a threesome by Nozomi and then Umi came along... I was crying at the time. Very very hard. I somehow fell for Nozomi's wise and cheerful character. She tried her best to make me less formal to them after all... She just happened to be dating Eli at the time I confessed. It's weird right? Noone would ever expect _me_ to confess. She never would anyways, she was already with someone. But the reply she gave me...

* * *

"Nozomi... I... I... You..." I murmured under my breath, regretting what I just said. Regretting that I asked Nozomi to meet up at the flower bed.

"Hm...? Repeat that please~"

"Mou~! Fine! I-I love you!" I screamed but blushing like a huge tomato after those three words sprang out of my lips. Why did I even say that! I knew that she was already with her beloved President. What was the point of this!

"Aw... Maki-chan... You know that i'm with Elicchi... But..."

"But...?"

"But she would happily let you in the relationship. She's been crushing on you ever since she spied on you in the music room once... And to be honest... I did too... That's why I wanted you to be more open with us~" Nozomi chimed, staring up at the student council room where Eli was still working. I asked her while she was working... Eli must be lonely right now I guess...

"... Nozomi... I think you should go to Eli... You ditched her while working, am I right?" Feeling guilty, I decided to walk her back. I just had to let my feelings out. I won't get in the way of those two though... No matter how much heartbreak that brings me. "Well... I'll be going. See you,"

"Matte Maki-chan! Come see Elicchi with me. Please,"

* * *

Coming back to my senses, I realised Nozomi was taking us to her house, where she lives alone. We haven't even agreed to going to her house...

"Maki-chan~ I already know that you will come..." She pouts while clinging to my arm, rubbing her munes (please. I'm already dying) on it seductively.

"Nozomiiii!"

"Nozomi. We're on the street... Please Nozomi, keep your lust for Maki in," Sighing, Umi moves closer to Eli, slowly closing the gap between their bodies.

Even Umi is clingy... Why am I even in this relationship!

"Mmhh... Hypocrite Umi-chan..."

"Now now, settle down you all... We're here..."

* * *

"Right, Nozomi, did you want to do something today?" Umi asks politely while removing her shoes, "Pardon the intrusion"

All three of us, Eli,Umi and I follow Nozomi into her room, even though we've been here many many times. I breathe in the scent of Nozomi and relax, deciding to sit on Nozomi's bed. She didn't mind us three after all- Umi wouldn't ever dare to though.

"I'll go make some tea, make yourself feel at home~" Nozomi quietly chimes while dropping her bags and strolled out of the room, waving a key at us before she shut the door.

Nozomi won't... Does she not trust us? I thought we were a foursome! Why wouldn't she trust us...

Suddenly, the wall falls down.

"W-What!"

"E-Eli... Nozomi put up a fake wall... of her room... Made out of paper... To hide..." Umi stutters, before collapsing.

"W-Why..."

"Look for yourself Eli."

That was the reason. There were chains, whips, uh... Some things I'd prefer not to think about at all, scattered around or hung up in the 'hidden' part of her room.

"I'll be right back~ Don't do anything naughty you three cuties..."

"Panther watashi, doko demo iku yo..." Letting my jokey side of my brain consume my thoughts. I would never say that out loud though, I really don't want to be thought of as an idiot or someone like Nico-chan. (I couldn't help thinking of this joke)

Anyway, right now isn't a good time to joke around. There's no way I can with Umi on the floor, unconcious and Eli staring at all the sex instruments everywhere. Silence is the best choice right now.

"Ching cling ching..." Keys. Nozomi was returning.

"So girlies, hows the surprise? Oh... Umi-chan fainted..."

"You're joking right Nozomi?" Eli whispers, stroking a spanker (maybe i'll split this into 2 chapters...)

"Oh, of course! Maki-chan is still pretty undera-"

"Not here Nozomi. Well we all are but we're not at the same time... We all have no parent consent..." I cut in. Since when did I know these things...

"Ngh... What's happening..." Umi moans while waking up, "thanks for the tea Nozomi..."

An awkward silence begins while we just stare at Umi calmly drinking her tea, like it's a perfectly normal room behind her. "Is anything on my face?"

"Maki, Umi, will your parents go mad if they find out that you're not home? We can call them now and tell them that we'll be staying over at Nozomi's..." Eli shouts with a concerned look. Eli and Nozomi, be my parents already. (Sorry, Lovelive confessions consumes my life)

"I'll text mama now, give me a second..." I quickly mutter, whipping out my phone and speed text my mom who is probably currently working.

'Maki: Hey mama, I'll be staying over at Nozomi's house tonight with Eli and Umi. Hope you don't mind and please don't freak out... We won't do anything weird...'

"I guess I'll need to as well..." Umi sighs while texting her parents. I lean over her shoulder just to see how polite her text is, knowing Umi.

'Umi: Dear my beloved parents. Tonight, Nozomi invited Eli, Maki and I to stay over. I hope it is alright with you two. I'll be back home tomorrow so don't worry about me.'

The three of us decide to sit in silence, thinking about if we actually want to go with Nozomi's night schedule which she threw in front of us. I'm guessing that Umi will be saying no but I'll go with it. My life's been pretty boring until I met everyone after all...

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I think I'll split it into 2-3 chapters. SO MUCH SPEECH THOUGH... Sorry for my speech heaviness ;-;


	8. Happy Birthday Umi (UmiEli)

A/N: tried to make it kinda lime... Can't believe that I wrote it at school though and I can't write this sort of thing at home haha. Anyway, Happy birthday Umi and please enjoy!

* * *

"Phew... I got through the day with avoiding Eli..." I quietly murmured while running out of the school gates, hoping to not bump into Eli now, after all this hard work. I _know_ she was going to tease me again for recieving a huge pile of love letters in my shoe box yesterday! Hopefully Honoka delivered the message to the group...

* * *

"Honoka, I'll deal with the student council work, you can go take everyone in U's to the arcade or something..."

She gaped at me, thinking that I was mad, "But it's your birthday Umi-cha"

"Please, I have a really bad urge to work alone," I begged while pushing Honoka out of the room, "There's something I have to do by myself..."

Reluctantly, she sprinted to the clubroom to reunite with the other 7 members

* * *

At least now I don't have to worry about being teased to hell on my birthday...

Suddenly, something pounced onto my back like a sly panther. It, or she slammed me to tge ground, hard and breathed into my ear.

"It seems like you've been avoiding me all day... Did you think I would tease you for what I witnessed yesterday?" The person who I wanted to see the least whispered to me in a slutry tone. Even worse, she knows the reason why I've been avoiding her... Don't get me wrong though, I don't hate her or anything like it.

"E-Eli..."

"You took your time with the student council work. Honoka took everyone out to the arcade but I told her I would help you with the work if it was that desperate."

"But you just waited out here..." I suddenly feel glad that she waited at the gates for me... If she went to the student council room... Noone knows what could have happened...

"You're so red Umi~ Anyway, Honoka said you had to do some private business so I decided to stay here."

"A-Ah.. Okay..."

Her slim, tentative fingers started slithering up my leg and rested on my thigh. Does she feel no shame!? I immediately tensed up and shivered uncontrollably when she stroked my thigh. Shii

"E-Eli... We're in school..."

"Do you want to do it then? In my bedroom~" She whispered seductively, lightly licking my ear.

"Eli! Don-"

I let out a weak moan, when her finger prodded the piece of cloth that was covering my ehm... S-She can't find out how I really am there...

"Umi~ You're sooooo wet~" She smiled slyly, our noses touching.

"W-Who's fault do you think that is!"

"You want me so bad don't you? Don't worry, I replied to all of your love letters with what we talked about that day, when I watched that first ye-"

"What did you write? Honoka and I or..."

It felt like time was slowing down. For me at least. Eli's lips slowly formed into the word 'you'. I'm terrified of what she wrote but what is done is done...

"and me."

"WHAT." Dumbfounded, I gaped at her, giggling so hard that she couldn't even breathe. "We're not even together..."

Eli crushed her soft lips onto mine and quickly swiped her tongue across my teeth before pulling away.

"Just now, most of it was a joke..." She muttered while standing up and grabbing her bag, "Except from the last part... Don't worry Umi~ We are a ship now. I'll lay you later, happy birthday!" She cried while sprinting to the direction of her apartment.

"Just what was today..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for it being so short haha. This was the randomest thing i've ever written. Anyways, Happy birthday Umi~


End file.
